


rainy nights that brought us together

by samsbestgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, Idiots in Love, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Makeup, Mild Language, Sibling Incest, Silly Arguments, Some Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsbestgirl/pseuds/samsbestgirl
Summary: Prompt: Sam kissing Dean under the rain without an umbrella after a silly argument, proceeding to giggle it out.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	rainy nights that brought us together

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write something fluffy. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, English is not my first language so you'll probably find some mistakes. I'm just apologizing in advance.

If you were to look outside your window on that chilly, rainy, autumn night, you probably wouldn't have been able to make out exactly what you were seeing, just two shadows under a streetlamp intertwined and barely perceptible in the almost-dark, and would have thought: "Oh, look, that's so cute. Bob, remember us kissing in the rain when we were teenagers?" You might wonder who Bob is, but that's not important. 

Who Bob is doesn't change the fact that Sam and Dean Winchester were, surprisingly or not, the ones kissing in the rain.

Maybe you're recoiling, maybe you don't understand them and their actions. Or maybe you have been expecting that all along.

Or you just might wonder how they got there in the first place.

Well, settle down and I'll tell you. It's up to you if you believe me or not.

John was out of town (like always, that's what makes it a good story, right?) and the boys were having a heated debate about something or other. Dean was frustrated, hungry and cold and he just wanted to go get dinner, then come back to the motel for a good, steamy shower and why not, a make-out session with Sam. He didn't want much, right?

So why did Sam decide to make it so complicated?

They were standing in the car and suddenly Dean turned to Sam and asked in his most trying-not-to-lose-my-mind voice, "What do you want for dinner?" 

Sam sighed, sweeping a hand through his hair, and glanced outside, watching the rain pouring in big, wet droplets on the asphalt. He wasn't hungry, he was... he was having one of those moods when you just can't deal with anything and all you want is to drink some tea and curl up in bed with a good book. You must know what I'm talking about. 

So he just turned to Dean and shrugged, oblivious to Dean's desires for the night. "I don't know, you pick." 

Of course, that made Dean even more frustrated and he fought back a bitter reply. Why couldn't Sam just make it easy for once? 

"Chinese?"

"Yuck."

"Pizza?"

"Neah, too gross."

"...Mexican?"

Sam just shook his head and sighed.

Dean could literally feel steam coming out of his ears. He was so exasperated and felt like yelling into a pillow only to stifle this growing need to punch something until these feelings inside him dissipated. He was just so tired. He had been doing research all day. Their dad needed it for the creature he was hunting and they had been at the library all day. He was just done.

"Are you dumb?" He snapped. He didn't wanna be a dick, of course, but he just couldn't stop the words from pouring out of him just like he couldn't stop the rain pounding on the Impala's windows.

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know! Just make a decision. Is that so hard?"

"Why don't you decide? I don't feel like eating, anyway." Sam rolled his eyes and fiddled with a loose thread on his jeans.

"Okay, then, hamburgers it is!"

Sam made a face, "Bleah." 

Dean threw his hands up in surrender, "That's it. I don't fucking know what you want from me, Sam. I'm exhausted, I just want to eat and go to sleep, why can't you just do as I say for once? Oh, so just because you're not getting your way, just because you don't _feel like eating_ , it means I don't either, is that right?"

Sam was stunned into silence, he actually felt his stomach tie up in knots, his eyes wide and confused. He was speechless. What the hell? "Dean, I..." He managed but didn't get to finish his sentence. 

"Never mind," Dean said and got out of the car, paying no mind to the rain hitting hard outside. He just wanted to clear his head. 

"Dean, what the fuck are you doing? It's pouring." Sam shouted, but Dean had already slammed the car's door closed. (If you knew Dean a little bit, you might know that car is the second most important thing in his life, he wouldn't treat her like that. Guess anger makes people do crazy stuff.)

Sam threw caution to the wind and climbed out of the car in three seconds flat, uncaring of the fact that he was only dressed in jeans and flannel. 

Dean hadn't gotten too far away. He was pacing a little way from the car, close to the streetlamp I'd mentioned earlier (and I hope you didn't forget about it), rubbing a hand over his face. The rain was even worse outside, the noise almost deafening, but he couldn't be bothered to care. Maybe he had over-exaggerated, after all, Sam's day must've sucked too. They'd been holed up in that damned library together, not just him. He sighed and lifted his face to the sky as if it held all the answers of the universe. He just didn't know what to do. 

Sam's presence had always been the brightest spot to his day and he relished the fact their dad left him behind this time to take care of Sam. That meant more time together to fool around and cuddle and do romantic shit that Sam adored and, hey, don't raise that eyebrow, you know Dean doesn't do chick-flicks. Well, except for the moments he does. Secretly, he loves it too. 

And maybe that's the problem. Instead of spending the day with Sam in their bed like he imagined, telling bad jokes and watching crap movies on TV and, okay, maybe do some other not-so-innocent things too, he had been forced to read about fucking Wendigos all day. It was just infuriating. 

And he may have taken it all out on Sam... 

Meanwhile, Sam approached him, already drenched to his toes, and thinking how could he have been so stupid.

He should've indulged Dean with the food. He knew his brother was hungry and anyway, Dean was right. He had been selfish. Like always. Why couldn't he consider Dean's feelings too before he talked? Stupid, stupid... 

And now both of them might catch a cold because of Sam's stupidity. Figures. 

Sam almost cowered and turned back on his heels, but he knew he had to make this right. He wouldn't forgive himself if food of all things was the thing that tore them apart. 

Having reached Dean, he sheepishly lifted a hand, lightly touching his brother on the shoulder. 

Dean immediately whipped around and found himself face to face with a very wet and spooked up Sammy. He would've laughed if he didn't feel like a dick for making his brother feel like he had done something wrong. 

Seeing Sammy so vulnerable was tugging at Dean's heartstrings, that part of Dean that wanted to shield Sam from the world around them, to take him in his arms and never let go.

"Dean... I'm so -" 

"No! Stop right there. It's not your fault. Sammy, it's okay." Dean interrupted him and internally rolled his eyes at himself for sounding like a girl while having a deep conversation with his brother in the rain. He might avoid chick-flicks, but they definitely don't avoid him. 

"No, just let me finish. I was selfish and I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just so caught up in my own head that I forgot to consider your feelings too." He sighed, looking like a kicked puppy and Dean couldn't take it anymore.

He grabbed ahold of his brother's biceps and stared him in the eyes, speaking to him with as much conviction as he could muster. "You didn't do anything wrong, baby. I fucked up. It's just..." Dean wet his lips, trying to ignore the rain falling down on his face and wetting his lashes, and Sam's gaze was suddenly drawn to them, so full and soft and he desired nothing more than to kiss them right then and there. Fuck the cliches.

"Today..." Dean continued, oblivious to his brother's conflicting emotions. "sucked, to say the least. I - I mean, dammit, this is so hard. I just wanted to spend the day with you, doing random stuff and kissing and... guess it just made me cranky that I didn't get my daily dose of baby-brother-affection." He mumbled the last part, almost hoping he wouldn't be heard. 

But Sam heard, all right. And you can guess what happened then. 

"I can just kiss you now!" Sam said joyously, happy that he could at least give his brother that after everything he's done. He was just so fucking glad that he hasn't ruined everything. 

Not waiting for a response, Sam brought his lips to Dean's and took his mouth in a tender, adoring kiss. He coaxed Dean's mouth open and snaked his tongue inside, the noises Dean was making like honey to his ears. He mapped the roof of Dean's mouth with his tongue and got his fill of that unique Dean taste. He felt high on it and he never wanted to come down. 

Dean responded in kind, wrapping his hands around Sam's neck and deepening the kiss. He had been taken by surprise at first, but crap, that's what he had wanted the whole day. Just that. Sam's mouth on his, making him lose his mind with how good it felt. The emotions coursing through his body, the love and devotion and everything that he associated with his brother, made him pull Sam even closer, their bodies coming flush together. Despite the rain, Dean felt hot, warm all over, sweat running down his back. He never wanted this moment to end.

Through the haze in his mind, Sam couldn't help but think how romantic this must look from afar and he internally snickered at what Dean would say if he told him out loud.

That's how Sam and Dean Winchester ended up kissing in the rain, the water falling down over their backs, but if you asked me they couldn't care less about it. 

Their arms wrapped around each other, as close as they could get in the middle of the street, hoping they'll have this forever. 

Hoping that if everything changes, they'll stay the same.

They pulled away, far enough so they could look in each other's eyes without having to crane their necks up, and Sam couldn't help the chuckle escaping past his kiss-swollen, bitten lips. 

"What's so funny?" Dean asked, incredulous and confused, but giddy with the adrenaline pumping through his veins. 

He felt alive. 

His heart was racing, his palms were sweating and he was holding the love of his life in his arms.

You could say the day took a 180 turn and left them reeling. 

Sam started giggling even harder after he sneaked a glance at Dean and saw his hair sticking up in all directions, his face wet and happy and confused, his clothes soaking with the rain that didn't stop just because they suddenly made up (no matter what romcoms tell you). 

"What's so damn funny, bitch?" Dean asked again, although the smile tugging at his lips was making it hard for him to appear mad when he actually wasn't.

"Nothing, nothing." Sam wiped at an inexisting tear and threw his head back with laughter, unable to stop because the situation was so hilarious. At least it seemed so in the heat of the moment.

Dean smacked him in the arm fondly, without heat, but instead of taking it back, he lifted his hand and placed it on Sam's wet cheek, caressing it with the back of his hand. How did he get so lucky?

"If you could see your face, jerk." Sam said, but he stopped laughing and gripped Dean's hand over his cheek.

Something private passed between them at that moment and they knew they'd be okay. 

A stupid, silly fight wasn't enough to tear these two apart. 

As you might've already known.


End file.
